Movie Star
by charisma5
Summary: The sequel to "Until Forever". Actors Buffy Summers and Spike Gilbert, along with the rest of the gang, finally make their way to the Oscar's. But nothing ever runs smooth in Hollywood... *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. Prologue

+Movie Star+  
  
  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Until Forever". Actors Buffy Summers and Spike Gilbert, along with the rest of the gang, finally make their way to the Oscar's . . . of course, nothing ever is easy in Hollywood.  
  
Disclaimer: One day, a little birdie landed on my windowsill, as I was gazing outside, dreaming of my very own James Marsters. The little birdie chirped brightly, and then the sky darkened and the wind started blowing roughly. Then the little birdie turned into an evil little birdie, and started cackling insanely. He looked me in the eye, and said, evilly of course, "You don't own anything. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do, charisma. Eat that." He then flew away, chuckling. Well, that's what I say happened anyways. The people that drop the food off in the little metal slot in front of my padded room, the ones that wear the white med coats, say that never happened. Screw you too, Doc! Um, yeah. . .  
  
A/n: It's here! It's finally here! *runs around the room with her arms out like an airplane* The sequel to my first A/U Spuffy story, "Until Forever". I'm so proud I got off my ass to do this story in such a record time. It's a huge accomplishment for me to be doing two stories at once. YAY! As always, please review. It gives me a major happy.  
  
And so it begins. . .  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
"Jesus bloody Christ, we're already late! Would it be the soddin' Apocalypse if your eye shadow was one shade too light?"  
  
Buffy poked her head out of their large washroom, pretty face mostly done up and long blonde hair clipped into a trendy style. She rolled her eyes at him, than disappeared from Spike's view again. He rolled his blue eyes right back at her, as he adjusted his silk red tie.  
  
"Yes, in fact, it would. Actually, if I had the wrong eye shadow shade, it could completely end my whole acting career. . . "  
  
Spike tuned out his girlfriend, sighing to himself as he sat down on their lush bed and slipped on one shiny black dress shoe. He muttered to himself about women and their make up routines. It had been bad enough when Buffy had to go shoe shopping for the Academy Awards, and then looking for the right jewelry. All he could say was thank God up above for the fact she had already had a dress picked out. He smiled wickedly as he remembered that very dress, and the things they had done when he had seen her in it for the first time. She hadn't been able to walk for a full day.  
  
But, anyways, that was done and over with. He had his suit picked out in one hour flat, along with shoes and had made sure Buffy recognized that fact. She had just waved her hand and said that things for her (a shop- aholic in his opinion, and a bad case at that) weren't that easy. And now this, right before the hugest movie gathering of the year for actors and actresses. Buffy had insisted on doing her own makeup, after she came back from the hairdressers. He was fine with that, except he hadn't known that would take longer than three hours, even with him cajoling her the whole time.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered for the tenth time that night, as he finished putting on both shoes. He looked at his silver Gucci watch, and bit back a scream. The limo was already outside waiting, and still Buffy wasn't even close to being ready. That was being hopeful. She probably wouldn't still be ready for Oscars next year at the rate she was going  
  
Finally, after what seemed like another hour, she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her fuzzy pink robe. He resisted the urge to smile, as he did every time he laid eyes on her. The two of them had been inseparable ever since the moment they had decided to be together, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Spike just couldn't believe that it had taken him all that time and bickering before he could realize he loved her. But it had been well worth the wait.  
  
Buffy almost stopped dead in her tracks, well, her bare feet, when she saw Spike. Yummy, yummy, yummy She couldn't take her eyes of off him, even as he frowned self-consciously. "What?" he asked, fidgeting on their bed from her riveted gaze. Buffy smirked then shook her head, turning away and striding over to the closet, eyes still hooked on him.  
  
He was wearing a gorgeous charcoal gray silk suit, tailored to his slim build. Underneath he had on a crisp white shirt, adorned with a silky red tie that gleamed in the light. His platinum hair was tousled sexily, and his face was clean-shaven. Spike looked absolutely edible in just about anything he wore, but tonight he looked especially delicious. And he was all hers.  
  
She beamed with the thought.  
  
Spike just shook his head, as he saw Buffy stare into space, standing in front of her closet as she seemed to start beaming out of nowhere. "Can we hurry it up, luv? They won't wait for us," he said teasingly, usual smirk on his face, and she snapped out of her trance. "What?" she asked him, forehead creasing.  
  
"Hurry up!" he demanded. "That's what."  
  
"Oh," she said, and then rolled her eyes. She slipped off her robe, Spike's mouth suddenly going very dry at the sight of her in bright red lingerie and a garter. She smiled mischievously at him, as he gazed at her from the bed. She struck a pose, golden skin shining enticingly in the overhead light, and Spike groaned. "You like?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Get over here," he growled, and she just laughed and shook her head, blonde hair bouncing with the movement.  
  
"No way. You keep telling me to hurry up, remember?" she laughed, and he had to chuckle. "True. But who cares about the Awards? Let's just stay here all night." He stood up and walked over to her, looking entirely like a hungry predator. She shivered, consumed with want, but swatted his hands away playfully when he reached her. He groaned and pouted like a little child. She almost, almost gave in at that look. Spike could pout better than her.  
  
"No, you know we can't do that. Me and you both are nominated. Besides, if we stay home now, then what will we have left for the celebration?" Buffy asked him, and he relented, eyes shining. She stepped into her black dress, and turned around so Spike could do the zipper. He automatically pulled the little metal tab up, and she turned around and smiled brightly at him, pecking a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
As she pulled on some strappy black shoes that Spike still couldn't quit understand, he had to physically stop himself from jumping her. What a lovely sight she made, black dress clinging to her every curve and showing smooth patches of bare skin. He watched her as she took one last glance in the mirror, and picked up her small black silk clutch.  
  
All those other poncy actors better make sure to keep their eyes to themselves tonight, or he would have to 'deal' with them.  
  
She wiped away a smudge of nude lipstick, as Spike wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He rested his chin on her small shoulder, sighing in content as her smell wafted to him. "I love you baby, you know that?"  
  
Buffy winked at him in the mirror. "I know." She grinned. "I love you too though, so where does that leave us?" Spike pretended to ponder this. "I guess it leaves us here, together, pet." He nuzzled her neck as she smiled happily. The moment was perfect for Spike to finally do it, and then-  
  
HONK! HONK HONK!  
  
"Dammit," he muttered, as the limo driver blared the horn. He pulled off of Buffy reluctantly, as she straightened out and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the bedroom door. "It's time to rock," she said, and he trudged behind her, only brightening as he thought that tonight was the night. The small velvet box in his suit pocket would attest to that.  
  
The couple made their way to the waiting limo, hand in hand, unprepared for the night of Hollywood craziness that would inevitably intrude in everything.  
  
After all, we are talking about snobby prima donnas and macho pigs. Not that any of those are bad things, of course.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
*To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 1

+Movie Star+  
  
  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Until Forever". Actors Buffy Summers and Spike Gilbert, along with the rest of the gang, finally make their way to the Oscar's . . . of course, nothing ever is easy in Hollywood.  
  
A/n: Gasp! An update so quickly? Yes! Admit it, you're all proud. Thanks ever so much for all the great reviews so far, you guys kick major ass. Of course, I will try to make everyone happy (especially with the rating) but it gets a little difficult *sigh* the life of a mere mortal. What I would give to spend eternity with Spike. . . *drool* of course, his manacles and chains would be mandatory in our relationship. Okay, did anyone else realize that my author's notes have nothing to do with the story? You did? Just making sure.  
  
Enjoy. And please R/R.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy groaned as their black limo pulled up into the line of sleek cars in front of the huge Crystal Theatre, home of this year's Award ceremony. Even though she loved the spotlight and reminiscing with old co-stars, she was not looking forward to the probing media and snide comments. It just wasn't in her anymore ever since she realized how conniving the tabloids really were. Well, that and the fact she had found a certain tabloid that said she was secretly and truly a man. As if! What man had a bod like hers? "Please," she muttered to herself angrily, earning a weird look from Spike, who was seated beside her on the plush seats in the car.  
  
She gave him a sheepish look, and moved her gaze outside the tinted back seat windows. Masses upon masses of people milled around the front doors, along with flashing cameras and screaming fans. It was absolutely crazy. Buffy sighed again, feeling a headache coming on. Spike seemed to sense her apprehension, and he grabbed her slim hand to give it a comforting squeeze. She smiled gratefully at him, thankful he was at her side tonight. She couldn't imagine him not with her.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop in front of the winding red carpet, and their driver saluted them goodbye from the front seat. Buffy flashed him a quick smile before their door was flung open by a valet, leading them into the chaos. Spike turned to give her a heart-stopping smile, still holding her hand as he stepped out of the limousine. She followed him, putting on a bright smile, as her eyes adjusted to the lights. They stepped out together, standing united in front of the mob, otherwise known as the media.  
  
"And here we have the dashing 'Spike' Gilbert and beautiful Buffy Summers!" someone called out, in a loud voice. Probably some announcer lady. Buffy waved merrily, beaming to the crowd, mentally vowing to find out where that voice actually did come from. She pushed the thought aside as reporters swarmed them, tape recorders buzzing and cameras clicking fanatically. Buffy squinted her eyes against all the blinding flashes.  
  
"Who are you wearing tonight?"  
  
"You both look fabulous. Who do you have on tonight?"  
  
"How has life together been for you two?"  
  
"Are you in love?"  
  
"What made you decide to finally get together?"  
  
"Buffy, is it true you're really a man?"  
  
At the last question Buffy scowled angrily, and Spike turned to the side as he desperately fought back a laugh. Buffy caught this and squeezed his hand sharply, making sure he stopped laughing, before she turned back to the nosy, ignorant reporter.  
  
"No, I am not a man-" Buffy started, but was cut off by Spike.  
  
"No, she isn't a man. She's got certain parts that no man would ever naturally have. . . believe me, mate," Spike stated, grinning wolfishly and winking, earning a light blush from Buffy and huge, knowing smiles from all the reporters. They all tittered accordingly, the tension eased. Buffy reminded herself to give Spike some extra attention that night. What a lifesaver. Even thought she had to admit she didn't look like a man. Really.  
  
She also noticed the jealous, envious look from one skinny waif reporter, a pretty women who was winking at Spike and licking her lips. Buffy immediately put out possessive vibes, which Spike caught onto. He pretended not to notice, though he smirked in amusement. But still, Waify didn't seem to pick up the signals. Buffy almost growled. She decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Me and Spike are in love," Buffy abruptly stated confidently, earning the sudden rapt attention of the whole crowd massed in front of them. "Spike's perfect, and I was stupid not to realize it until a few months ago. Now, we're completely together, and in 100% adoration. He's my soul mate," Buffy finished, batting her long eyelashes up at Spike. He chuckled indulgently at her sugary sweetness, but decided to humor her. He never could deny her anything, damn poofster he was.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby," Spike said wickedly, and he dipped her over his arm for a hard kiss. The reporters started cheering loudly and whistling, and Waify stalked off angrily. He flipped Buffy back up almost carelessly. She was dazed, her knees shaky and her head spinning, but Spike seemed totally unfazed, as he waved one hand in goodbye.  
  
"That's about it for now. Excuse us," Spike said apologetically, grabbing Buffy securely around the waist with one arm and moving themselves down the line to the next group of reporters on the carpet. Buffy pulled herself together enough to formulate actual sentences, smiling giddishly at the display of affection Spike had given her.  
  
"So tell me, who are you wearing?" A fashion reporter suddenly said to the blonde couple, and Buffy paused to answer. Spike turned to the side to talk to another reporter, and several after her. Soon the two were immersed in conversations with different reporters, Buffy's apprehension from before dissolving into thin air.  
  
The two were too busy to notice the entrance of their friends Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase, both of them wrapped around each other as they sauntered down the carpet, amid flocking clumps of reporters. Close behind the brunette couple were fellow actress Willow Rosenberg, and her elusive rock singer boyfriend, Daniel 'Oz' Osborne, holding each other's hands, reporters also trying to get in a few words.  
  
As Buffy chatted, out of the corner of her eye she spotted her ex- boyfriend, and good friend, Angel O'Connor. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, tightening his grip on his model girlfriend Faith something-or- the-other. Buffy didn't exactly smile kindly at the dark-haired girl, mainly because Faith had been seeing Spike before he dated Buffy. But Buffy still spared her a look none-the-less, and that was an accomplishment in itself. At least Buffy thought so, if judging by the half-sneer Faith sent her was a testament to that. Buffy resisted the urge to flip Faith the finger.  
  
Buffy sighed, bored, as she stood by Spike's side while he was interviewed by some guy's magazine. Frankly, the actual Academy Awards wasn't the fun part. It was the after-party, usually at some overpriced restaurant, that made the whole night worth dressing up for. Especially when you got to show off to your old competition. Buffy chuckled to herself as she imagined ripping Dawn Winter's pretty little dress as she beat the shit out of her with the Academy Award that Buffy would win, not Dawn. This time she earned another weird glance from Spike, and even one from the interviewer.  
  
"Um, yeah," Buffy said, her smile dropping. She decided it was best to keep quiet at this time. But Spike sweetly grabbed her ass roughly in reassurance, quick as a flash, and she had to smile again, especially at the innocent look on his handsome face while he continued talking. Soon, they were joined by some talk show host, and Buffy seriously hoped she didn't let out a yawn as the women droned on and on about all the wonderful accomplishments Spike and Buffy had done to the camera. The only funny thing was the fact the camera man seemed to have a crush on the reporter, and he would trip over himself to follow her demands.  
  
Finally everyone started making their way into the building, as the Academy Awards were about to commence. Buffy and Spike slipped away from the Entertainment Tonight host, and followed the crowd of actors and actresses into the building. The lights had been dimmed, and the mega screen set up with the podiums in the middle of the stage. Buffy and Spike were both presenting, and hopefully receiving tonight, so they had gotten good seats close to the front.  
  
As Buffy made her way to their seats, ushered by Spike right behind her, she clamped down the nervous butterflies in her stomach. She hoped that tonight, if she did, and hopefully would, win her award, that she didn't make a huge fool of herself up on the stage. Everyone remembered what had happened with the whole Halle Berry crying thing a few years ago, and it wasn't exactly an inspiration to her. Buffy rolled her eyes and decided to just let things be, though she was glad she had chosen to wear her double- deluxe, triple-volumizing and lengthening with added light refraction technology, extra waterproof mascara. It couldn't hurt.  
  
When she reached her seat along with Spike, she was awarded both a bad surprise and a good one. In the surrounding seats from her and Spike's, she spotted a beaming Willow and Oz, a grinning Xander and Cordy, and Angel and Faith. That wasn't the worst of it; she spotted Dawn Winters, in a totally cheesy pastel blue dress that practically hung off her stick body, sitting beside her tennis trainer boyfriend, country-boy turned city- guru Riley Finn. Buffy sighed. This was gonna be one long show.  
  
Buffy angrily flopped down in her seat, shooting Dawn a death glare. Riley seemed to take this as invitation to smile back at her toothily, practically winking at her suggestively. Spike noticed and gave his best icy glare to the no-necked farm boy. Buffy took some pleasure in that, and the fact Dawn seemed to be majorly checking out Spike. Sometimes revenge was best served with a side order of brutally hot manliness.  
  
Willow noticed her best friend and Spike first. She happily called out, "Buff! Hey! You look amazing tonight. So do you Spike," Willow said, smiling, as she took in the pair. Spike grinned at her, and Buffy leaned over the seat to kiss her best friend on the cheek. "So do you, Wills. Green is totally your color." Willow had on a beautiful dark green dress that accentuated her slight curves and red hair.  
  
Buffy nodded to Oz with a smile, who was decked out in a navy blue suit that clashed with his bright red hair. Somehow, he still looked totally cool in his outfit. Spike smiled sincerely when he saw Oz; the two had clicked the first time they had met months ago. Buffy didn't understand it; Oz rarely spoke to anyone, but with Spike you just couldn't get him to shut up. Buffy guessed that they had bonded over peroxide or something. Whatever the reason, the two had just started up an animated conversation about drums and cars. Buffy shared a look with Willow, and they both giggled together. Guys would always by guys, no matter where they were. Even at an elite and important Award ceremony.  
  
Xander and Cordelia had been a little slower to notice Buffy, as they had been tonguing it down. Buffy teasingly called out, "Hey, you guys gonna come up for some air?" to catch their attention. They both raised their heads in a daze, Xander's lips smeared with pink lipstick. Cordelia's pink lipstick, that was no longer on her face at all.  
  
"Hey there guys," Xander said, before he started nuzzling Cordelia's neck, totally ignoring them again. Buffy was surprised that they would make out so publicly, but after all tact had never been either of her friends' strong suit.  
  
Buffy hid her laugh in her hand, mentally noting, though a little disturbingly, Xander looked good in pink. Willow didn't even try too though, laughing out loud. Cordy looked at them in confusion until she seemed to regain her bearings.  
  
"Oh, hey there, Buffy. What are you guys laughing at?" Cordelia asked, and Buffy just pointed to Xander, who seemed to be eager to return to the kissing. Cordy noticed the bright lipstick, and sheepishly rubbed at it with her finger. Xander started squirming like a little boy, eyes shut tight.  
  
"Stop it Cordy!" Xander whined. She rolled her eyes and started huffing until it was all gone. Suddenly the moment turned electric; even Willow and Buffy could see that. He slowly opened his dark eyes and gazed at her while her rubbing turned into a gentle caress over his lips. They seemed to be lost in the moment, unaware of those around them. Buffy and Willow shared a smile as they turned away to allow the two lovebirds some privacy as they started kissing again. Buffy wouldn't be surprised if those two eloped tomorrow and got pregnant by next week at the rate they were going.  
  
Luckily Spike and Oz didn't see the pink lipstick, or else they would have never let Xander live it down. Buffy took a furtive look around her, then leaned closer to Willow as she twisted in her seat.  
  
"Willow, how come we all got to sit together? And why am I stuck beside Bitch Extradonaire with her man friend Riley, that is so obviously gay along with extremely lame? Not to mention Angel and Skanky just four seats over." Buffy asked, voice getting slightly edgy when she mentioned Dawn's and Faith's name. Willow smirked. She wouldn't be surprised if Buffy ended up attacking the one or both of the girl's before the night was through. Something to look forward too, through the next three boring hours of the Awards. Willow wasn't exactly a fan of the Academies, but had shown up because she was invited, and was presenting. Also for the fact Buffy had been nominated.  
  
"Well, Xander's uncle or cousin or something is in the Planning Committee for this, so Xander put in the word that he wanted the six of us together. As for Dawn and Angel, they are sitting here because I think this is the section for the presenters, or something like that. I'm not exactly clear on this. Xander didn't really delve into details. He wasn't far away from Cordelia's mouth long enough to do that." Willow answered wryly. Buffy chuckled.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak again, when the lights suddenly blacked out, and the corny Oscar music started. She twisted back around in her seat, just as Spike stopped talking with Oz. He also turned back around straight in his seat. He suddenly smiled at her, with such sweetness, that she felt her heart melt all over again. She sighed in content, coiling her hand around his larger one tightly.  
  
"You're the most amazing women on this Earth, you know that?" Spike murmured to her, sweeping back a piece of her blonde hair with his free hand. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I know. But I still like hearing you tell me that every once in a while," she whispered back, leaning up and planting a chaste kiss on his pouty lips. His blue eyes got all soft and dreamy, like they did when they were alone together, and she felt her heart thud in her chest. It was all she could do to stay firmly planted in her fake-velvet (even though the Committee liked to pretend it was real) seat as he gazed down at her.  
  
In that moment, she decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And even though she was surrounded by a thousand other people, and for the next two-and-a-half hours she would have to set in anxiety about her award while she listened to lame jokes from a try-hard done with actor, she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"And then we have the sudden coupling of Buffy and Spike. First of all, something has to be in the water. Or maybe it was just the thing in Spike's pants," the finished actor on stage said comically, and Buffy held back a groan but chuckled as the camera panned over to her and Spike. Spike, ever to cool and cocky to outright laugh, just smirked self-assuredly at the camera at the camera. A million teenage girls had just swooned at that moment.  
  
Okay, maybe I would change just a few things at this moment.  
  
"Secondly, we gotta give them some credit. What are the chances that you find two peroxide blondes in a relationship? Pretty rare, right? Right?"  
  
Buffy held back her eye roll perfectly, but was groaning inside. Some people really should be shot, just to be put out of their own misery.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
*To be continued . . . 


	3. Chapter 2

+Movie Star+  
  
  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Until Forever". Actors Buffy Summers and Spike Gilbert, along with the rest of the gang, finally make their way to the Oscar's . . . of course, nothing ever is easy in Hollywood.  
  
A/n: The next chappy is here. Yay! So maybe I don't really have anything to say in here . . . that's not the point. The point is, is that I don't need a damn point cause this is my story and my A/n so whatever I want to write, I can write. Okay? On a lighter note, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and e-mails, they made my day. And, by the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone, no matter what holiday you celebrate. I hope everyone gets everything they've been asking for . . . ahem. (Santa doesn't seem to be willing to get me my nekkid James Marsters. Santa's being selfish, keeping James to himself. Whoa. Ok, that was a whole other can of worms lol . . . I don't write that sort of slashy stuff, only pure and smutty B/S goodness in this one). Not that it's wrong, of course. :)  
  
Anywho . . .  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
"I hate you! You're a fucking moron!"  
  
"Well you're just a slut!"  
  
"Argh! That's it!"  
  
The pretty brunette stomped off angrily, clumps of giddy paparazzi and reporters following her after her outburst. The man she had been yelling at, a fellow actor, started gesturing wildly to the remaining flashing cameras, talking about sleazy actresses and bitchy attitudes.  
  
"Another one bites the dust," Buffy said wryly to Spike, chuckling to herself. She took a sip of her champagne, even though the alcohol was restricted to the bar, not backstage. As if anyone listened. Hell, even the announcer had his beer firmly clutched in his hand, plain view of anyone.  
  
The couple had been summoned backstage as they would be presenting awards tonight, probably soon Buffy had guessed. Not together of course, but they had at least been given the chance to present in the same time frame, before both of the awards they were nominated for were to be awarded. At least presenting gave Buffy something to take her mind off of; she was incredibly nervous about the whole nomination.  
  
"What, luv?" Spike inquired, snapping Buffy out of her thoughts. He was referring to her comment about the couple, because he probably had been to busy checking out the scantily clad Kendra Wendon to properly hear her. Buffy took the appropriate time to scoff at the slinky, miniscule dress before she went back to Spike.  
  
"Well, I was just saying that those two are going to be a couple soon."  
  
Spike frowned, looking at the still buzzing crowd over the two arguing actors. He then turned back to Buffy, pausing to knock back his Smirnoff. "Are you daft?" he chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, something Buffy promptly chastised him for with a look, as she adjusted his suit. He rolled his eyes at her, secretly pleased at her possessive attention, before continuing on.  
  
"Those two were at each other's throats."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
Spike sighed. He would never understand women, lest of all Buffy. "If they hate each other, and are always arguing, how could that resemble anything of a couple relationship?" Spike look satisfied with his analysis. See, he did pay attention. But Buffy just shook her head, smiling.  
  
"No way. It's just foreplay. Remember us? Always arguing and bitching, especially at the beginning of filming "Until Forever". Do you remember that, baby?" As Buffy had explained her thoughts, her voice had gone increasingly breathy and seductive as she recounted their mutual hate. Spike swallowed hard as her hands encircled his torso, her liquid eyes gazing up at him; he remembered that underlying passion well, maybe to well.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I remember." Spike choked, calculating exactly how long they had until they were to present. They would only need ten minutes, tops, in the nearest closet.  
  
"All that hate and fire . . ." Buffy grinned, and Spike, through his arousal, had to grin too. Buffy ran a hand up his chest, eyes dropping to his red silk tie. Though they were in a very public place, the world seemed to melt away, leaving only the two of them in their own private, sensual place. It always was that was with the two of them.  
  
Spike gulped, gathering his bearings. "Baby, I suggest you stop that before I throw you on that table and have my wicked way with you."  
  
Buffy gasped softly at the enticing image his words presented, but she smiled up at him innocently, the love shining through her eyes the most arousing thing Spike had been faced with; never mind lace and leather teddies. Though there was still something that had to be said for red lace and black leather, clashing together in candlelight . . .  
  
"Really, Spike? Would you fuck me to death right on that table?" Buffy asked breathlessly, her voice hitched. Spike took a sharp intake of breath, sensual smirk sliding over his features. He grabbed her around the waist and buried his face in her neck, nibbling and tickling her. She squealed happily.  
  
"Of course I would pet," he grinned as his eyes met hers. She laughed, reaching up to lay a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"My bad, rude man . . ." she whispered, and in an instant all he playfulness of the situation vanished, leaving only static shooting between them. He leaned down to brush his lips over hers, muttering, "Oh yeah, pet. Always."  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
Buffy and Spike groaned dramatically, and turned around to face Xander with smiles on their faces. He had his own grin firmly planted, as he sauntered over to them with a glass in his hand. Buffy scoffed at Xander.  
  
"We should get a room? Please. You and Cordelia usually can't be separated unless it's by the Jaws of Life." Buffy said playfully, and Xander chuckled as Spike nodded his head in mock seriousness.  
  
"True." Xander affirmed. "But see, now's she's not right beside me. It's an improvement." Then he cracked a sheepish smile. "Maybe it's because she wasn't allowed back here, because she's not presenting."  
  
Buffy and Spike laughed, Buffy rolling her eyes at the same time.  
  
"Buffy Summers! You're next!"  
  
The director, in classic headphones and clipboard formula, was beckoning to Buffy and calling her over. She nodded at him.  
  
"Ok, guys, that's my cue. See you later." She waved at Xander and gave Spike a kick peck on the lips. When she pulled away from him, he smirked at her, that wicked little smirk that made her weak in the knees.  
  
"I would wish you good luck but you don't need it," he said lightly, and she could only nod as she tried to remember why exactly she had to leave him now. He smiled self-assuredly at her reaction. She noticed and rolled her eyes, and whapped him softly on the arm before she walked off. He admired the shape of her ass, until he noticed who she would be presenting with.  
  
"Look, ma, it's the wanker," Spike recited as he spotted Angel. Xander laughed, turning to look at the tall form standing beside a petite Buffy, both beside the stage exit. Spike scowled as Buffy laughed at something Angel said, his eyes burning holes in Angel's back. Spike didn't know why but the Incredible Hulk really pissed him off in ways no on else had.  
  
"I really hate him," Spike bit out, and Xander rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl of nuts off the nearest table. He popped some in his mouth.  
  
"Maybe it's because he screwed her before you did," Xander said helpfully, and Spike rolled his eyes as Xander smirked evilly. "Shut up," Spike said, but it didn't hold as much malice as it should have.  
  
"Yeah, Spike. You're not jealous." Xander stated, laughing to himself as Spike watched Buffy like a hawk. Man is he whipped. Xander thought to himself. For some reason, he had conveniently forgot the time he had met a ex of Cordy's, and proceeded to punch him for no reason in particular, just for the fact that he had made her cry at one time.  
  
Spike glared at Xander, then relented. "So maybe I am. Just 'cause I love her so much." Spike admitted, and Xander sympathetically patted his friend on the back, nodding knowingly as he munched. "I know Spike, I know."  
  
"Wait, stop pretending you're not as whipped as I am," Spike said defensively, suddenly realizing the fact, and Xander prepared to defy that. But then he just smiled and shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, I am." Spike laughed.  
  
"We turned into bloody ponces, mate."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is it sad, or pitiful?"  
  
"Ah, well, I wouldn't say it was pitiful. Maybe just a little bit sad. But only a little."  
  
Spike and Xander thought about this, and nodded to each other in agree. They both walked over to a couple of empty chairs, and took a seat in them. Spike reached to the table beside him, grabbing a bowl of chips. He crunched them loudly, causing crumbs to fall on his suit. Xander slurped his beer, as he slouched down in his chair.  
  
"Shit," Spike swore, and frantically wiped them off his lap. Men would always be men, no matter if they were at home on the couch or in an expensive suit backstage at the Oscars.  
  
The two sat in silence for awhile, watching the people around them and taking expected glances at the exposed cleavage or leg. It seemed that boob was a big thing at the show this year, and for this both men were incredibly thankful.  
  
"Hey guess what," Xander said to Spike.  
  
"What?" Spike lazily asked. He could do for a nap right now. He wasn't one for all these Award thrills and frills. He just wanted to get a good meal, go to the stupid after party with Buffy, than go home.  
  
"Cordy's pregnant," Xander said, and Spike nodded. "Nice job," he said, until he realized the magnitude of what Xander said. He sat up straight in his seat. He looked at Xander with wide blue eyes, while Xander just kept on eating.  
  
"She's what?" Spike asked loudly. Xander's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Cordy's pregnant. With my kid," Xander added, just in case Spike was going to ask. Spike's face broke into a big smile. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. Just found out today, which is why Buffy probably didn't know. I just found out a few hours ago myself. I swear, it was one of the best moments of my life when she told me," Xander said softly, face taking on a dreamy quality. Spike slapped his friend on the back, happy for him and for Cordy.  
  
"Congratulations," Spike enthused happily, and Xander beamed. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you guys going to get married first?" Spike questioned, though he knew it didn't matter. Even if Xander and Cordelia didn't wed yet, they would still do it eventually, sooner or later. To them marriage wasn't that important; they loved each other so much that marriage wouldn't be anything but a legal agreement. It was the same with Spike and Buffy, but Spike felt that marriage was something they both wanted right now.  
  
"Nope," Xander asked, as Spike expected. The two were quiet once again, as Spike absorbed the news. He just knew Xander would make a great father.  
  
"You'd make a great father, Xander."  
  
"I hope so," Xander answered earnestly. Suddenly Spike shifted closer to Xander, apprehensive face on his face.  
  
"Does the press know? Maybe we shouldn't be talking about it so freely." Spike whispered, and Xander rolled his dark eyes. "Don't worry, Cordy's going public with it after tonight. So everyone will know anyways."  
  
Reassured, Spike sat back in his seat. Xander looked at his friend with a devilish gleam in his eye.  
  
"So, buddy, how about you? Are you two gonna have some little Spike's running around soon?" Xander asked Spike, and Spike laughed while he shook his head.  
  
"Not that I know of," he answered. But then he frowned. "At least she never told me anything about that." Spike had the urge to run up to Buffy right now and asked if she had made any trips to the doctor's office lately. He himself couldn't remember Buffy complaining about morning sickness or anything. Or maybe she had, and Spike hadn't been listening! Spike really hoped it wasn't the latter, because that was what Buffy always complained about. Spike never listen, yada, yada, yada, blah blah blah. He wasn't sure because he hadn't really been listening when she yelled at him.  
  
Xander laughed at his friend's pensive face. "Good job. She could be knocked up right now and you would never know."  
  
"Shut it," Spike said easily, and then his face turned serious again. He leaned closer to Xander, reaching into his suit pocket and extracting the velvet box. When Xander spotted the box his eyes turned wide.  
  
"Oh shit, is that what I think it is?" Xander asked happily. His question was confirmed when Spike opened the box to reveal a platinum diamond engagement ring, flashing brightly in the light.  
  
"Ow! I'm blinded!" Xander joked, feigning pain as he cupped his eyes, referring to the huge size of the diamond. Spike rolled his eyes, though he was proud. He must have picked out a pretty good one, though he knew Buffy would he happy no matter what he gave her.  
  
"Yeah, this is it," Spike said nervously. Xander noticed and gripped his friend's shoulder in male support.  
  
"Don't worry man, you know she'll say yes. Even if you make a fool of yourself while you're asking."  
  
"I hope so. I'd die if she said no."  
  
"She won't."  
  
Spike sighed as he slipped the box back into his pocket. Xander smiled wistfully. As Spike caught his look, he frowned. "What?"  
  
"Look at us. You getting married, me a father."  
  
Spike nodded, smile on his face. "I know. Bloody hell, what have we got ourselves into?" he said jokingly, and Xander chuckled.  
  
"At least they'll love us when we go bankrupt and grow beer bellies."  
  
"True. When they're willing to have your kids, and spend the rest of their lives with you, you know it's for real."  
  
"For sure, man."  
  
They sat in content silence, each wrapped in their own visions and thoughts. Tonight would be a night of change, it seemed. At least it would be interesting, Spike guessed. Xander broke the silence.  
  
"I better be you're best man," he said seriously.  
  
"Of course. Who else would it be, the bloody hulking ponce?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just making sure." Xander turned his face into a gruff replica of a father figure. "And if you hurt her, or cheat on her, I will have to kill you."  
  
Spike laughed. "No chance of that."  
  
The two shared a moment of understanding, bigger then they could fully comprehend. They had matured somehow, grown older. Their lives were evolving as they did, reflecting their growth and their new priorities. Xander was going to be a father; Spike, a married man. They had moved on to the next stage of their young lives, whether they realized it or not.  
  
Xander let out a loud burp, smiling satisfyingly. "Good one," Spike congratulated, clapping as Xander took a bow.  
  
But maybe some things would always stay the same, no matter how old they became.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
*To be continued . . . 


	4. Chapter 3

+Movie Star+  
  
  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Until Forever". Actors Buffy Summers and Spike Gilbert, along with the rest of the gang, finally make their way to the Oscar's . . . of course, nothing ever is easy in Hollywood.  
  
A/n: Sorry ever so much for the long delay. I took a little vacay for the Holidays, and it took me a few days after that to recover from the sheer amount of food I consumed. I think I contributed to eating a few full cows myself. Well, anywho, this is the next chappy. Read it, review it, and hopefully like it. P.S. (my first PS ever! Yay!) - If someone wants to use one of my story ideas, please just ask me. While you may have heard I'm a @#$%$# I really am an understanding person that lends plots. It's just a matter of asking.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
"Next up, we have two hot stars presenting. And here they are, Buffy Summers and Angel O'Connor!"  
  
Buffy squinted against the harsh spot lights as she walked onstage, arm in arm with Angel. The cheesy music played, and clapping resounded through out the building. The two stopped in front of the glass podium, smiling cheerily at the audience.  
  
Buffy read her lines off the teleprompter smoothly, adding extra perk when she read the lame jokes. She had to give herself credit, as it wasn't easy to pretend to be so happy in front of a crowd of grouchy actors, who probably didn't care much about the Awards if they weren't nominated anyway. Angel read his lines also, Buffy secretly surprised that he could actually read, quite well in fact. She almost smiled as she thought of her and Spike's bet about that very fact. Spike had adamantly insisted that "a big Oaf like the poofter can't read, even if his life depended on it".  
  
Abruptly, Buffy shook out of her thoughts. "And here are the nominees for best Supporting Actress," Buffy stated, and the names were declared on the screen behind her. As soon as they were finished, Angel said, "And the winner is . . ."  
  
He reached for the gold envelope, but Buffy frowned at him and snatched it off the surface herself before he could put his oversized paws on it. Angel glared at her, making a face, and he grabbed it out of her hands. Forgetting about the audience, the two started to practically fight over the envelope. The crowd laughed, thinking that it was all an act; little did they know Buffy was two seconds away from delivering a nice kick to Angel's twigs and berries. Finally the two realized where they were, and Buffy started to flush. Angel coughed in embarrassment, the crowd still believing it to be set up as they chuckled. He kindly let Buffy take the envelope out of his hands, and she opened the flap.  
  
"Sydney Bristow!" Buffy announced, smiling as she clapped for the young actress. (A/n: a little treat for you 'Alias' fans.) Angel clapped loudly also, and the glowing brunette made her way up from the audience to the stage area. She gratefully accepted the award, kissing Buffy on the cheek and receiving a hug from Angel.  
  
As Sydney made her speech, Buffy and Angel stood respectively side-by-side behind her. Buffy snuck a glare up at Angel, muttering, "Nice stunt at the podium, genius." She pulled on an innocent face as Angel scowled at her. "Well, it wouldn't have turned out like that if you weren't so selfish. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Buffy, I'm special, I should get to read the award out!'" Angel hissed in a fake high voice. He and Buffy started glaring at each other, eyes menacing, until Sydney finished her speech with a sappy, "Thank you."  
  
Buffy and Angel suddenly stopped glaring and smiled brightly as the camera panned over them, walking out with Sydney as she was escorted back stage. They immediately split up as they entered back stage, walking away from each other as they muttered names to the other under their breaths. Sydney watched the two retreating forms with a smirk on her face. She loved the major attitudes of movie stars.  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy sat stiffly in her seat, watching closely as Spike presented the Best something-or-other. Her legs were cramping, her back was hurting, and she felt like taking a good nap. Also, her patience was wearing thin as the skank presenting on stage with Spike kept on giggling and grabbing on to his arm. Buffy wasn't one to resort to violence (yeah right), but she was seriously considering knocking this actress a good one. Even if she knew the actress had no chance with Spike.  
  
"Relax," Willow whispered in her teasingly, and Buffy looked to the side to give her best friend a smile. Willow had seemed to read her mind. Willow smiled back at Buffy, than went back to pretend-watching the show while Oz's hand seemed to be doing very nasty things under the cover of his suit jacket to 'innocent' Willow. Buffy sighed, really wishing Spike was here beside her. She quickly and furtively checked out the time on the watch from the man beside her, groaning as she realized they still had another hour to go.  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy choked back a strangled groan as the actor who would be presenting the Best Actress strode on stage, beaming and smiling toothily. This was it. Now or never. Either she won or she lost, and anything in between would be just as bad as losing. She brought a hand to her mouth and started nibbling on a manicured finger, leaning forward in her seat.  
  
"Don't worry, luv, your gonna get this one," Spike whispered to her, rubbing her back in reassurance. She relaxed under his magic touch, feeling some of the tension ease out of her. Turning her head she smiled back at him, accepting a quick, chaste kiss. He shot her that calming smile, the shit-eating grin that Spike gave when he thought he was right.  
  
"Your such a dumb ass," Buffy giggled, and Spike pretended to be mock-hurt. He pouted deliciously, his plump bottom lip poking out. "That was harsh, baby," he said softly, wiping away an imaginary tear from under his baby- blues. Buffy played along, leaning back and running a hand down his chiseled cheekbone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, smirking. "What can I do to make it better?" she asked him, and Spike grinned devilishly.  
  
"My answer is very inappropriate for our situation," he replied, and Buffy laughed, brushing her lips over his. She was very ready to further indulge in his kiss, but she heard her name being called out.  
  
"Buffy Summers, for her role in 'Crazy Days'!"  
  
Camera pan, bright smile on Buffy's part.  
  
The actor continued to read out the rest of the names, pausing dramatically when he was done. Buffy held her breath, her pulse thrumming erratically and heart pounding.  
  
Spike watched his girl with worried eyes. He really, really hoped she won. She deserved it, truly. And if she didn't win, he would have to kick the movie critics and Academy Board Members' asses. Spike also felt incredibly nervous for her, and he held her hand tightly as the tension mounted.  
  
Finally, the actor slit the top of the red sticker, and opened the gold envelope. He grinned as his eyes slid over the name scripted on the sheet. Buffy held her breath, Spike's hand squeezed tighter around Buffy's, and Buffy's friends all waited in anticipation.  
  
"And the Best Actress is Buffy Summers!"  
  
Buffy jumped out of her chair, ecstatic. She was smiling so hard she though her face was going to crack in half. Spike stood up beside her and caught her in a toe-curling kiss, whispering, "I knew you would do it." His kiss left her breathless, and though she would have very much loved to carry it further on, she had an award to collect. Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordy had all stood up as well, clapping enthusiastically and calling out to their friend. She beamed at them, making her way out of the row of seats. The resentful gaze of Dawn Winters caught her attention, and she chuckled, grinning even further.  
  
"You did it!" she praised herself. This had to be, besides the time she and Spike had first made love, the best moment of her life. She was so happy she didn't care if the world ended right now, or the sky fell. Hell, she would still be joyful even if Dawn Winters became ruler of the universe.  
  
She trekked up the marble steps, happily accepting the award as the actor handed it to her. She shared a congratulatory hug with him, and a small peck on the cheek. Buffy's heart was practically pounding out of her chest.  
  
Turning to face the audience, she couldn't help the small tear that leaked out of her heavily done up eyes. She beamed, marveling at the beauty of the sparkling Oscar in her hand. Gorgeous.  
  
"Well", she started, gazing at the camera, "what can I say?"  
  
She chuckled, and her eyes fell on Spike, who was puffing out his chest like a proud mama. He was smiling almost as brightly as she was, and to know that he was supporting her made everything that much more worthwhile.  
  
"I promised myself that if I won, I wouldn't cry, and I'd make my speech short and sweet. I already cried, so that promise is blown, but I really do want to make this short," Buffy stated, and the audience chuckled.  
  
"Firstly, I want to thank my baby, Spike, cause without him I would have never believed in myself." Buffy paused to blow Spike a kiss, to which he pretended to catch and put in his suit pocket, with a smile.  
  
"Of course, everyone involved in "Crazy Days", especially the director Wesley Windam-Pryce. My friends, my parents, and all of the people that ever encouraged me to follow my dream, no matter how crazy it sounded. And especially my fans, who went out and made that movie so popular. Thank you, everyone!"  
  
Buffy held up her award and grinned widely. The cheesy music starting playing again, signaling it was time for Buffy to shut up and get off the stage. But she would have none of it, and stood firmly at the podium mouthing "Thank yous" at the camera. The female escort present at all times gently grabbed Buffy's arm and tried pulling her to the wings. Buffy whipped around and mouth something incomprehensible to her, and the escort quickly let go with wide eyes, stumbling back wards to safer territory.  
  
Finally when Buffy had decided it was time to move along, she briskly walked off the stage followed by the actor and the escort. The escort quickly scurried off as soon as they hit backstage.  
  
Buffy studied the award in her hand, still blown away by the fact that she had won. It was an impossibly great feeling. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts when she noticed that the presenting actor was still hanging around her.  
  
Buffy smirked grimly. "Scott Hope, to what do I owe the pleasure of your much over-rated company?"  
  
Scott smiled toothily, his trademark. He moved closer to Buffy, resting an oversized paw on her bare arm. She shivered, but not from anticipation. More like disgust for the creep.  
  
"Oh nothing, baby. Just wondering if you would be interested in something a little later tonight," Scott said, making lewd gestures with his tongue and pelvis. Buffy pulled her arm away, scorn curling her lip as she watched him in disbelief.  
  
"So, let's get this straight, Scott. Years ago, when I wanted you, you would have nothing to do with me at all. Sure, you took advantage of my oral skills," Buffy paused, shaking her head in shame for herself, "but other then that you didn't want to publicly associate with an actress lower then you."  
  
She laughed, though her laugh held no amusement. "And now that I'm suddenly big, and you need a high-profile girl, you come onto me. Please, Scott, what would ever make you think you have a chance with me anymore? I've got Spike, and he's twenty times the man you'll ever be."  
  
Buffy glared at Scott, while Scott's sweet façade suddenly melted into an angry, arrogant actor. He almost snarled, his eyes growing hard. "You little bitch. I could offer you more popularity, more media coverage. What a couple we could make, top actress and actor."  
  
"You aren't the top actor anymore, Scott," Buffy reminded him with malice. Scott growled.  
  
"Maybe not. But with you, I could be again. You're nothing more then a passing fad. When you become dirt again, and you come crawling back to me like you did years ago, on your knees like you deserve to be, see if I give you shit." He said cruelly, grinning at her sudden sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You'll regret turning me down, babe. Mark my words." Scott giggled, and it was the first clue to Buffy that maybe Scott was either tipsy or insane, or perhaps even both. Buffy saw red, her vision blurring with her anger.  
  
"Who do you think you are? You're scum, Scott. Dirt from the bottom of my fucking Prada shoes, asshole. You better shut up." Buffy warned him, taking a step closer to Scott so that they were almost nose- to- nose.  
  
"Get on your knees, slut," Scott muttered, and it was all Buffy needed. She backhanded him full across the face, her hand making a sharp sound as it connected with his pretty face. He went down on one knee from the force, crying out as he looked up at her. Scott held a hand to his red, stinging cheek, Buffy feeling the most immense satisfaction possible.  
  
"Crazy bitch," he cried, still holding his face, "are you fucking insane?"  
  
Buffy smirked widely, her eyes harsh. She bent down on one knee so she was at his level. Shaking her head at this poor excuse for a man, she slapped him on the other side of his cheek, though not quite as hard as the first. Pulling her hand away, she studied the eyes of the man she had once thought she was in love with.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered, as a bead of blood trickled down from the corner of his split lip. He glared at her, though his eyes revealed a tinge of fear. Her gaze remained level and calm, almost pitying.  
  
She got up so that she was standing above him, looking down at him on his knees. "You better stay away from me Scott. I'll never be with you, and I'll never crawl back to you again. You're filth."  
  
And she spun on her heel to walk away, but paused, as though she had just remembered something. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, her head remained turned to the side, she smiled ironically.  
  
"You're beneath me," she said lightly, uttering the words he had told her years ago. His head dropped down, and he muttered under his breath.  
  
And she continued walking on, not once looking back. She smiled as she went to go join Spike, forgetting all about Scott, her Oscar firmly clutched in her hand.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
*TBC . . . 


End file.
